1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a writing implement with an improved grip that is ergonomic and provides comfort to the user.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of patents dealing with writing implements and user comfort have been issued. Most have to do with accessories that are attached to writing implements and that function essentially as grip enhancers. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,143,463; 5,468,083; 5,558,452; and 4,932,800. They are basically directed toward improving the user's grasp of the writing implement, thus also increasing the user's comfort. Some, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,697, are intended to mold the accessory to the user's hand. This feature (of conforming to the user's hand) has also been patented as an integral part of the writing implement itself (rather than as an external accessory). An example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,599.
While various types of grip enhancers and grip-enhanced writing implements are known in the art, there remains a need for a writing implement that is more ergonomic. Furthermore, this goal is best accomplished with features that are a part ot the writing implement, i.e. it is more efficient to provide to the user a writing implement that contains everything that one needs (versus an accessory to attach to an implement). In addition, while there are patents that mold to the user's hand, there remains a need for a writing implement that immediately fits the hand of a variety of users and gives each immediate comfort and ease of use.
The present invention, inter alia, is directed toward overcoming the abovementioned shortcomings and meeting the above-mentioned goals.